


V-log #0615: Kwon Soonyoung, I'm pregnant

by kwonniehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Family Fluff, Kid Boo Seungkwan, Kid Chwe Hansol | Vernon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon
Summary: A famous youtuber, Lee Jihoon, wanted to tell his husband, Kwon Soonyoung, that he's pregnant. But, he doesn't want to simply tell him just like that. So, he decided to do a question and answer with Soonyoung and hopes that his husband would take on the hints.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	V-log #0615: Kwon Soonyoung, I'm pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with a new au! Whoever love a youtube!jihoon, then this au is for you! I hope it's good and you'll like it. I was supposed to update The Target, but this idea came to me in the early morning at 3 am. So, instead of writing the new chapter for The Target, I wrote this. Haha, sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jihoon breathed in deeply before pressing the start button on the camera. "Annyeong, Woozidan! I'm back! Haha. I'm sorry for not updating much these past few days? Or was it weeks? I'm not sure anymore. I was too caught up with works and you know, kids."

Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head next. "Anyway, since I _finally_ have a day off, I decided to make a new video. So, for today's video, I think of doing a q&a session with my hubby and the topic will be about baby. Why? Because one, I am pregnant. _Again,_ haha I know. Two, I haven't told him about this and three, I wanna find out whether he could pick up the clues or not while we do the q&a later. I didn't want to break out the news just simply by telling him. I wanted to do something different and tada!"

He grabbed his phone and check the time. "It's currently 10:13 am. So, I have a few hours before lunch. At first, I decided to do it later, at night. But since we're going to have lunch together with our family, I thought I should do it now so that we could tell our parents later. Oh, if I didn't mentioned it before, I actually haven't told Soonyoung _and_ our family about this."

Jihoon laughed and shrugged. "I kept it a secret from everyone, even my friends. Well, actually, Soonyoung did mentioned before about how my scents changes and asked me if I was pregnant. But, just like I said before, I don't want to simply tell him. I wanted to do something different and so, I lied to him. I know that I shouldn't have lied to him, but I just have to. Hehe, sorry, Soonyoung."

"Okay. So, uh, without further ado, let's go! Ahh, wish me luck. Though I guess by the time this video is out, I've probably told Soonyoung already," he said then picked up the camera.

"I'm going to film this in the living room because if the two of us both inside this room, who will look after Kwannie and Sollie? So, to avoid any accidents happen while we did the q&a, I'm going to film this with the kids around. Hopefully, they won't suddenly jump onto the couch and demand for a cuddle."

Jihoon carried the camera to the living room. He turned the camera around to film Soonyoung playing with the kids. "That's my alpha hubby. Don't be jealous. Haha, just kidding," he said then went near them. "Guys, say hi and do please introduce yourself. I'm filming a v-log right now, by the way. 

Soonyoung smiled and waved at the camera. "Hi, I'm Soonyoung. I'm Jihoon's husband if you still don't know. But, I doubt that because Jihoon surely talked a lot about me. Right, baby?" 

"Shut up," Jihoon said then focused the camera onto his two kids. "Kwannie, Sollie, kids, say hi."

Seungkwan jumped around on the couch and Soonyoung protectively held his hand so that he wouldn't fall off the couch. "Hi! I'm Kwon Seungkwan! I'm the eldest son! I love daddy, papa and Hansollie!" he said happily with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Seungkwan then suddenly happily clapping his hands. "Oh! Oh! I love my uncles too! I have a loooot of uncles! There are uncle Cheollie, uncle Hannie, uncle Jisoo, uncle Minnie, uncle Junnie and uncle Wonu! I love Hao hyung and Gyu hyung too! They're uncle Junnie's and uncle Wonu's sons! They're really cool and handsome! I wanna be like my hyungs! I love allll of them!" 

Jihoon chuckled then ruffled Seungkwan's hair. "Okay, kiddo. Papa love you too. You said you love Hao hyung and Gyu hyung, right? Do you want to meet them?" he asked to the toddler.

"I do! I do! I wanna play with them! Sollie too! I missed playing with my hyungs. Papa, can I play with them later?" Seungkwan asked with hopeful eyes.

Soonyoung pulled Seungkwan down to sit on his lap and peppered his face with kisses, making the boy laughs and giggles. "You sure talks a lot, baby. My baby."

"Papa help! Sollie!"

Jihoon looked down at Hansol. "You want to help your hyung?"

Hansol looked back at him and grinned, shaking his head. "No."

"Aigoo, you're so naughty, Sollie-ah," he replied. He turned the camera back towards Seungkwan then tapped Soonyoung's back. "Stop it, babe. We don't want him to suddenly wet his pants here, right?"

"He won't," Soonyoung said, but nevertheless, stopped his actions. He picked Seungkwan up and placed him on his lap, beside Hansol. He wrapped his arms around his two kids then pecked the top of their heads. "I love you."

Jihoon smiled. He focused the camera towards Hansol who sat in Soonyoung's lap. "Hansollie?" he called softly and smiled when their youngest son slowly looked up, a blush painted his chubby cheeks. "Say hi, baby," he said. 

"Annyeong," Hansol started. "I'm Kwon Hansol. I'm the youngest son of the Kwon siblings. And... and... I love daddy, papa and Kwannie too. And uncles too. Hao hyung and Gyu hyung too. I love everyone."

"Aww, baby. Come here," Jihoon coo then carried Hansol into his arms. He turned the camera back to film the two of them. He leaned in and pecked Hansol's cheeks. "This one right here is quite the opposite from our hyperactive Seungkwan. Hansol is quieter and calmer and more shy compare to our eldest. Right, Sollie?" He pecked his cheeks once again and chuckled when Hansol nuzzled his face into his neck where his scent gland was located. 

"Anyway, why so sudden?" Soonyoung asked and motioned towards the camera. "You never let us in your v-log before. So, why now?"

Jihoon placed the camera on top of the books on the coffee table then took a seat beside Soonyoung. "No absolute reason. I just felt like it. Why? You don't like it? Didn't you said you wanted to be in one of my videos? You also told me that I should make one with all four of us inside it."

"Yeah. But, you looked like you've got something's up your sleeve, you know. I don't mind filming a v-log with our whole family, but it's just so sudden. Tell me, baby, what are you planning?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon scrunched up his nose. "You're too observant, babe."

"So, you _do_ have something. What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you because you're going to find it out on your own."

"Oh, yeah? How? Are we doing a question and answer session right now or what?" 

"You're scary, you know that? You always guessed it right. It's just wow," Jihoon said and nodded his head. "And yes, we're going to do a q&a session. I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions and I want you to answer them honestly. Do you understand?" 

Soonyoung nodded. "Yeah, I do. Is it random topic or what?"

"I've chosen the topic, but I won't tell you. Like I said before, you will have to find it out on your own. What I'm trying to tell you have a connection with our topic. So, are you ready? Can we start now or do you need more time for you to get ready?" 

"Nah, I'm fine. Just ask me, I'm all ready."

Jihoon smiled. "Okay. So, for the first question," he started, scrolling through his phone. "Okay. Um, Soonyoung, you're still young and yet you're now already a father of two beautiful kids. How do you feel about that? Do you feel burden, happy or sad, or even angry and tell me the reason why you felt that way."

"Okay, to start off, just like you've mentioned before, I am young. We're the same age and so we're both young. We're not even close to being thirty yet we already have kids. _Two_ kids at that. So, to be very honest, I do feel burden at times. I mean, I have my own doubts like can I be a good father to our kids or will my kids be happy with my parenting skills... something like that."

Soonyoung looked towards where Seungkwan and Hansol were sat down on the floor, playing with their toys and smiled. "But, overall, like any other father out there, I felt really really happy. Being a father is not easy, I said that from my own experience and you, Jihoon," he said, looking at his husband and continues, "you would understand this as you're also a parent."

Jihoon nodded in understanding. He could relate to Soonyoung easily and he also understands what his husband was trying to say because he also felt the same way.

"But then again," Soonyoung added, offering him a small smile and says, "throughout all those challenges and obstacles that came crashing at us, I'm really grateful and happy that I got the chance to be a father. Not just any father, but a father to our kids."

Soonyoung turned to the camera and nodded his head. "That's my answer." He looked to the side at Jihoon and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry if it's long. You told me to answer it honestly. So, I did just that."

"No, it's fine. It's perfect," Jihoon said in return. He looked back at his phone. "Next question." He cleared his throat and asks, "If you're given a chance to choose your baby, what will you choose? Would it be one or twins or triplets? And what would their gender be? Please state your reasons for your answer."

"Baby again?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon shrugged. "I don't know. It's your job to find out. Well, only if you find out about it without needing me to give you some clues. Which I doubt you would guess it correctly."

"Hey!" 

Jihoon chuckled then squeezed Soonyoung's thigh. "I'm kidding babe," he said with a smile tugged at his lips. "So, what's your answer?" 

"Hmm..." Soonyoung pursed his lips, his arms crossed over his chest as he's thinking on how to answer Jihoon. "If I was given that chance, I think I'll choose to have one at a time. While having twins is a blessing, I don't think I can handle two of Seungkwan. One Kwannie is enough for me. And imagine having two of him, that's nightmare."

"Yah, that's your kid," Jihoon said in between chuckles. 

Soonyoung smiled. "I'm joking. I love my sons," he said. "But, seriously, I'd prefer have one rather than twins and triplets. Why? Because one, taking care of twins and triplets is really tough. I speak from experience because my uncle have a triplets and there was one time, he told me to look after them and it was a total Hell on Earth. A total chaos. You know how short-tempered I am, right? I almost got mad at them for messing around the house and for not listening to me."

"Not to mention that you're an alpha too. You guys hate it when people didn't follow your orders and instructions. That's like a challenge to fight for dominance and your pride are on the line."

Soonyoung nodded his head. "Yes. As an alpha, I really hate it. Even if they're kids, it still feels like they're challenging me. But, then, I reminded myself that fighting with kids won't be that all worth it. So, I just called my uncle and told him that I can't take care of them anymore and that I'm going home whether he likes it or not."

Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head. "Thank God, you didn't act that way with our kids."

"Are you kidding me? They're my kids, why would I do that?"

"You're right. Why would you do that to your own kids," Jihoon agreed. "Anyway, you haven't answered the second question. I mean, the gender question. Do you want a baby boy or a baby girl?" 

"I don't really care about the gender. I'll still love them the same because they're my kids. What's important is not their gender, it is the promise of showering them with love and happiness. I'll make sure my kids grew up with so much love and happiness that they ever asked for."

Jihoon smiled. "That's a nice reasoning."

"Of course."

"Alright. The third question will be, how many kids do you planned on having? Like, before you met me and breed me. I mean, you must have thought of this before, right? Everyone thought of this before they met their future mate. So, how many pups do you wished to have?" Jihoon asked. 

Soonyoung leaned back on the couch and says, "Personally, before we met, I've wanted to have only two pups with my future mate. Because I know that raising kids is not easy. So, I took the easy way. Having two pups with my mate is enough for me."

"Yeah?" Jihoon looked at his husband. "How about now? We're mated and we already have two pups. Is that enough for you?"

"Now?" Soonyoung smirked. "I don't know. I don't care anymore because these kids brought a lot of happiness into our lives. So, if you want more, I could give you that. Just tell me and I'll breed you."

Jihoon's eyes widened then he slapped Soonyoung's biceps. "Yah! What am I? Your breeding factory?" 

Soonyoung pinched his cheeks. "No, but you're my mate."

Jihoon blushed. "Stop flirting with me. At least, not in front of the camera and the kids."

"Roger that, yes sir."

"Seriously? Bring it?" 

Soonyoung shrugged. "Of course," he replied then leaned towards Jihoon. "Have you ever heard of Hoshi-Woozi combo?" he sang then chuckled, pressing a kiss on Jihoon's shoulder. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes at his alpha then looked down at his phone. "Next question. If you got me pregnant again, what will you named our baby?" he asked, his heart beat fast inside his chest because it's a big hint. Soonyoung could have guess it by now. But, if he didn't, he's truly an idiot. 

"Boy or girl?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Random. You can give a boy name or a girl name. It's just a question."

"Well, if like that," Soonyoung started. "If we're going to have a baby girl, I'll named her Sooyeon. Kwon Sooyeon," he said. "If we're going to have a baby boy, I'll named him Chan. Kwon Chan." 

He turned his head to Jihoon and with a smile tugged at his lips, he asks, "Pretty, right?"

Jihoon nodded his head in return. "Yes, pretty."

"Of course," Soonyoung said. "I'm the one who came up with that name. Everything that I said is pretty. Never once I said something unpretty-like. Right, Jihoonie?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Anyway, how many more questions left?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon looked down at his phone and answers, "One."

"Okay."

"Why are you asking?" Jihoon questioned. 

"The kids haven't taken their bath," Soonyoung replied. "Just look at them. They're still wearing their pyjamas."

Jihoon looked at both Seungkwan and Hansol. "Yeah, right. What time is it now, by the way?"

Soonyoung checked the time on his phone. "10:50."

"Oh, still early," Jihoon said. "I thought it's already 11 something. We have to leave early to avoid the traffic jam and maybe we could stop by somewhere to buy something for your sister. We couldn't go to her engagement ceremony before and we still haven't met her to give her a present."

Soonyoung nodded his head in agreement. "We'll do that."

"Yeah..." Jihoon looked down at his phone. "Okay. So, for the last question, I'm just going to tell you that it's the biggest hint for what I'm going to tell you later. You could guess it right after you heard the question. It's really important. So, listen carefully, okay?" 

Soonyoung hummed in return. "Okay, shoot."

"If I tell you that you might probably get a baby as your present on you birthday, what do you say?" Jihoon asked. He looked up at his alpha with hopeful eyes. He really hope Soonyoung would catch on it. 

Soonyoung looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Jihoon, are you pregnant? Like, right now. Are you pregnant or what? You kept on asking about babies. I started to question this whole q&a thing we're doing right now," he said then asks again, "So, baby tell me, are you pregnant?"

Jihoon put his phone down onto the coffee table then hold onto both Soonyoung's hands. He gently pulled them then placed them on his belly. "Took you so long to realise that."

Soonyoung blinked then his jaw dropped. "Fuck, you're really pregnant?" 

"Hmm," Jihoon hummed. "I am pregnant, Soonyoung."

"Fuck, baby, come here," Soonyoung said then pulled Jihoon into a tight hug. He peppered his omega with kisses and kept thanking him for being pregnant once again. "Fuck, baby. I'm so fucking happy. Ah, I'm going to be a dad again. Fuck, you don't know how much I've wanted to hold a baby in my arms again. Shit, baby, thank you, thank you, thank you so so _so_ much. I love you, Jihoon."

Jihoon chuckled. "You sure curse a lot," he said then wrapped his arms around the older. He nuzzled his face into Soonyoung's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when his favourite alpha's scent swafts in, filling his every being. "And I love you too," he purred, pressing a kiss on Soonyoung's scent gland. 

Soonyoung pulled away then pecked his lips. "Thank you," he said. He turned his head towards Seungkwan and Hansol. "Kwan-ah, Sol-ah, come here," he called, patting his lap. 

Seungkwan and Hansol ran over and climbed onto their father's lap, just like how Soonyoung told them to. They looked up at both Soonyoung and Jihoon with hopeful eyes. 

Soonyoung looked down at the two and asks, "Do you want to hold a baby?" 

Their eyes twinkled and they vigorously nodded their heads. "I want! I want! Kwannie wants to hold a baby!" Seungkwan said, bouncing in his father's lap with a wide smile playing across his lips. 

"Sollie wants too..." Hansol said quietly. 

Soonyoung ruffled their hairs. "You will because your papa is pregnant. There's a baby inside his belly. You'll be getting a new baby sibling after 9 months."

Seungkwan and Hansol whipped their heads towards Jihoon. "Is that true, papa?" they both asked.

Jihoon booped their nose and kissed their foreheads. "Yes, kids, I am pregnant."

They broke out into a wide grin and they both threw themselves towards their parents, wrapping their small arms around Soonyoung and Jihoon's neck. "Yay, we have a new baby!" Seungkwan exclaimed. 

The two parents chuckled as they hold their sons closed to their chests. "Yes, honey. We'll have a new baby on the way. Are you guys happy?"

Hansol gave a sheepish smile, blush on his cheeks and nodded his head. "Sollie is very happy. Sollie love baby."

"Kwannie love baby too!"

Soonyoung smiled then pulled them all into his warm embrace. "And I love you all."

Later, that night, before Jihoon went to bed, he checked his youtube channel and he smiled as he read the sweet and lovely comments his fans left under his new video. He looked through the comments and even reply to some. 

> **comments**
> 
> _omo!!!! congratulations, woozi!!! i'm sooooo happy for you and your family! you guys are soooooo cute and lovely!!!!_
> 
> **reply**
> 
> _thank you >3_
> 
> **comments**
> 
> _thank god soonyoung guessed it right! i'll be really frustrated if he couldn't get the hint. and say hi to seungkwan and hansol for me! you've got some adorable kids there!_
> 
> **reply**
> 
> _ikr. i'll be frustrated too. soonyoung can be oblivious and dense when sometimes. and i'll say hi to them for you >3_
> 
> **comments**
> 
> _you guys are soooooooooo cute >.< i feel so single _
> 
> _p.s. i am certainly not single_
> 
> **reply**
> 
> _thank you, dear._
> 
> _p.s. i bet you and your partner is cuter than us._
> 
> **comments**
> 
> _congrats, woozi-ah! and thank you for uploading this! i really love watching your v-logs. they made my day._
> 
> **reply**
> 
> _thank you. i'll try to upload more in the future. and you made my day too~_

He switched off his phone, placed it on the nightstand then cuddled close to Soonyoung's chest. He purred when Soonyoung let his calming pheromones out, his fingers running through his hair. 

Soonyoung kissed the top of his head. "I know I've said this a lot, but I want to say it again," he said and Jihoon looked up at him. He smiled. "Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for choosing me to be your alpha. Thank you for trusting me to be your husband. Thank you for letting me breed you. Thank you for giving me the chance to be a father. But, most importantly, thank you for loving me. I love you so much, Jihoon. No words can express how much you means to me. You are my world, my star, my universe... my everything. Thank you again, baby. I love you."

Jihoon nuzzled into the crook of Soonyoung's neck. "I could say the same to you. Thank you, Soonyoung, for everything you've done. From the day we met to now and to more days in the future, I'll forever be grateful to you and to the God for making us meet each other. Nothing could stop me from loving you. You did a lot for us — the kids and me... So, thank you for that. I rarely say this, but I love you just like the day I've laid my eyes on you. No one can be my alpha. No one but you and to prove my point, I'll get pregnant and bear your pups as much as you want so that our love will keep on growing. Again, I love you, Soonyoung."

"Speaking of pups," Soonyoung said then caressed his belly. "What will we name this little one here?" 

"I have a feeling that we'll be having yet another baby boy," Jihoon replied. 

"So, Kwon Chan?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon smiled. "I love that."

**Author's Note:**

> It's longer than I planned, but whatever. I hope you had fun reading this au as much as I have when I wrote it. I did say in my previous au that I'm going to update The Target once I finished with that smut au, but somehow, I wrote this instead. I haven't even started on the new chapter, for God's sake! Ah, for real, I need to do it. I won't promise that I'll update The Target this week, but you can look forward to that. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
